Star Wars: Alphas
by SneakyBatman
Summary: Alphas is about a rouge clone who was never modified besides his strength and skills along with the sharpness of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Alphas

"I wasn't always a Mandalorian, I used to be a clone, but we were different there was no accelerated aging, I was just a normal man besides my sweet tooth because of the fact that my body was modified to be stronger and faster. I was trained by both mercs and Mandalorians, The Mandalorians really liked me because of my acceptance of their beliefs, I never liked the clones, Well besides the nulls they were nice in particular Ordo he never gave me problems because of my acceptance of Mandalorian beliefs. I grew up normal but I knew I was different I blended in with the clones but they knew I would be both better and live longer, Yet they still liked me. I left at the end of the war not being drilled with things like order 66 and what not." - Alpha Five-Surviving member of the Alpha program and Mandalorian commando

"I was raised to fight but the Kaminoans could not have known that I hated them" Alpha Five said as he talked to Kal about leaving. Alpha Five then began running and drew his holdout pistol that was given to him by Kal, He ran into two Kaminoans who he gunned down and kept running, never stopping for other clones instead knocking them down and running to the shuttle that he could take to his own freedom. Five knew what happened to One, Two, Three and Four, He would not die like them he would leave and be the first to get away from death.

Five had made it to the shuttle but to find a sight he was not expecting, Four ARC troopers stood before him with their weapons raised, ready to kill, Five was wearing his armor but he knew he could not get away without firing off shots. Five raised he holdout blaster and told the ARCs to move or he would start shooting, little did the ARCs know that Five had two holstered DL-44s in his left and right holsters, Five fired off three shots taking down the first ARC trooper who fell over and fired a shot into the second ARC trooper, The third then slipped on the second ARC trooper and the fourth was shot five times buy Alpha Five. Five ran to the shuttle that awaited him. The shuttle was powered up and fueled so he threw on the engines and because his ascent into space.

Five realized that there were fighters on hot pursuit after the shuttle and Five did something very, very stupid. Five punched the engines and engaged the hyperdrive on the shuttle, getting away from the fighters. Set a course for Mandalore where he was told by Kal that he could live in peace or fight for the Mandalorians, Five knew that he wanted to be a Mandalorian so he set course and prepared his new armor. Five knew that his armor would stand

Picture of Alpha Five's new armour

out but he could care less because he wanted to be known when he would hunt someone down. The holocom rang, Five wondering who it was answered via audio and asked "Who the hell is this?" The voice resonded with "CT-7698" Five was surprised because CT-7698 was an elite commando calling openly "Really, Well then 7698, why you calling?" "You should know why, Also the name is Bal" "Ok _Bal_ what do you want?" "I want your head you traitor" "Heh well then, Come take it when you get a spine, you spineless dog" Five cut the transmission and put on his armour.

20 Years Later

"Ok Jedi, what do you want?" "I want to know who you are" "Me? The name is Five but I will tell you now, You just signed your death wish" "And why is that?" "Because no one knows me by name but you and some friends" The jedi waved his hand and asked "Who are your friends?" "You really think that works? It does not besides you're already dead" "How is that?" Right as the Jedi asked Five pulled out his verpine shatter gun and fired right into the Jedi's head. "Idiot" Five walked away while reloading his gun.

5 Days Later

"This _Five_ needs to be stopped, he has killed ten Jedi in a timespan of 5 days" "How are you going to stop him, He acts like the Nulls but they refuse to tell us anything" "We hunt him down" "We can't he would just find us first" "Already have idiots" "What!" Five fired off his verpine sniper killed the pair of Jedi before they could pull out their lightsabers. "I never liked Jedi, Hettir o'r haran(Burn in hell)"


	2. Chapter 2

4 Hours Later

"The fuck you want?" "We need a bounty hunter to free some separatist leaders" " I don't work for you, Your droids are so incompetent the clones will wipe you out. Have fun dying" " I do not think I will be dying." Five drew his DL-44 blasters and fired of two shots into the man before he could draw his E-5 "That's what I thought Bitch".

14 Days Later

"Alright I am bloody done for some time" "Why?" "Why, because I am sick of crap right now so screw this I am going to go to Mandalore and hang low for some time."


	3. Sorry for the delay!

Hi all, Sorry about the delay, I have been writing this for a bit but I am shot on time. I will get more out in chapter 3.

THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!


	4. Chapter 3

1 Year and 72 hours later

"Hello Five, we would like to hire you" "For what?" "An assassination mission" "Who?" "This man" An image of Han Solo came up on the hologram

An Image of Han Solo

"Ah, that makes sense, it's always Han Solo this Han Solo that, Well I can go out to get him, you want him dead or do you want him alive?" "Dead or alive they pay the same" "Then alive it is"

7 Days later

"Solo, come out come out wherever you are" "God no! Why would I come out?" "Because, I won't kill you, I just want to take you to my employer" "What makes you think they won't kill me?" "Because I want to kill them" Solo then stepped out of the shadows to face Five "Prove it" Five then fired off a sleep dart into Solo's neck, Solo fell over moaning. "Now time to collect" Five then dragged Solo into his ship and began the long flight to the planet Hutta.

3 Days later

Five made it to hutta without problem, "Finally, I get to go to a cantina and get myself a nice ice cold drink" Five stepped out of the ship with Solo in tow, the guards of the spaceport saw that Five had Solo and walked over to Five so that Five could be paid and he could go on his way, Five was handed a case of 5 million credits, Five checked the case and found the 5 million credits where there, "Ok then, take him away" Five then started to walk to the cantina for some ice cold corellian brandy.


	5. Final(Story will be continued in Discord

Ten Years Later

"TAABIR!" Alpha Five shouted as the men under him began to march forward towards their new home on the planet that was named Ruusaanyc, Alpha Five's ship the Hellfire came into view as it descended down towards the surface of the Outer rim world that is now the Mercenary Guild's home, Five watched as the Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer launched shuttles full of building supplies down to the surface so that construction of Blade City could begin.


End file.
